Flash memory is valued in many applications as a storage medium due to its fast access speeds, low-power, nonvolatility, and rugged operation. The flash translation layer (FTL) is the driver that works in conjunction with an existing operating system (or, in some embedded applications, as the operating system) to make linear flash memory appear to the system like a disk drive. It does that be doing a number of things. First, it creates “virtual” small blocks of data, or sectors, out of flash's large erase blocks. Next, it manages data on the flash so that it appears to be “write in place” when in fact it is being stored in different spots in the flash. Finally, FTL manages the flash so there are clean/erased places to store data.